Logan Whiskers
Logan was a very fun and playful wolf, even after his family broke apart. Logan was a very strong male, despite his size. He was not afraid to help out his friends, or even strangers, in a time of need. Logan was also a very curious wolf, and still had a puppy-like nature. He liked to hang around his brother, Alexander, a lot, only because his brother was the only one who felt what he felt about their family. Whiskers Logan '''(WM041) '''was born on May 22, 2009 in the Whiskers Pack, one of the largest and most successful packs at that time. But even that couldn't change the fact that the life of a wolf pup is perilous; death lurks behind every corner. His two litter-mates were his two brothers Mitch (WM042) and Greyback (WM043). They would spend the first three weeks of their lives underground, away from the hazardous world above. His mother, Flower, and father, Digger, were the dominant pair of the pack. He and his siblings were actually the fourth litter born from the alpha female. The litter survived to their third week and began to come above ground. The Whiskers were a large pack during this time so Logan got the very best start in life. He and all of his siblings survived to adulthood. In fall of 2011 Digger died during a hunt so Gregorious took dominance. Next winter he went roving along with his brothers and other males, during their absence three rovers joined the pack, kicking out Gregorious and some other adult males. A week later they returned and seeing the strangers they furiously attacked them, this ended up killing Finn and Hambone while Timber managed to escape. A roving male mated with his older sister Naomi. In spring Flower gave birth to Gin and Tonic, and Naomi gave birth to Thaddeus, Neyla, Rajan and Dimitri. Unfortunately in fall his mother died, this causing some of the females to begin fighting. His older sister, Ella and Zelda fought with Naomi for the alpha rank but they couldn't beat her so she took over as alpha female. Two months later Gregorious left the pack in search of a mate, so his brother, Mitch, took male dominance. His brother Greyback left the pack and never returned. Logan and Mitch are still living in the Whiskers today. Naomi began showing signs of weakness and not long after wandered off, the pack took notice but didn't engage with chase until she was gone for a couple days. Mitch formed a small party of the pack and went out and searched for her, sadly they found her dead, most likely from old age. The pack spent moments mourning before a vicious fight broke out for the alpha rank between Ella and Zelda. The two battled out for a long moment before Zelda fell to the ground in poor conditions. The pack lost two members, but gained an alpha female. In February of 2015, the Whiskers pack were set upon by an avalanche. Two yearlings lost their lives, and the pack was split into three groups in the process -- one of which contained Machu Pichu, Cruise, Alexander and Baddiel, Logan was in this group lead by Machu Pichu. The five wolves started moving, attempting to find the other Whiskers, but instead they tresspassed into enemy territory and found the Ewoks who were eating a carcass. After Machu's signal they launched the attack, Logan faced a subordinate male named Obelix while Machu and Cruise attacked the alphas. Though Logan retreated back into cover, but the Ewoks alphas had been defeated and the rest of the pack ran away behind them so the five Whiskers victoriously feasted on the carcass. Later on Logan walked away to investigate a frozen lake, moments later the ice started cracking beneath them. Logan tried to keep his balance, but he faltered to much of his weight to the left, causing the ice to tilt over and dump him into the freezing water. Machu, Cruise, Alex and Baddiel managed to escape but Logan kept struggling to get out of the lake, eventually he managed to swim out and collapsed in the shore. The other pack members failed to locate freezing Logan and he started getting closer to death. Later Alex found dying Logan and desperatedly tried to get him to stand up, but he couldnt move. He gave his last breath with Alex next to him as it started snowing. Once the rest of the pack found him they mourned his death, especially Alex. Family Mother: Flower Father: Digger Brothers: Mitch and Greyback. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Former Role Play Characters Category:Deceased Wolves